


这谁顶得住啊

by zhixie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie





	这谁顶得住啊

对金钟云有些了解的人基本都知道，这哥特别喜欢小朋友。

当然了，前提是他不是一个小朋友。

 

“厉旭啊，我实在是没辙了，也不敢和我爸说，就想着你来的的话，我哥应该会有点回应的。”

金厉旭听着在鼠兔休息室门口站着的金钟真的话，再转头看了看卫生间的门，犹豫了一下，还是敲了敲，然后放低声音哄道：

“哥，那个，有事出来说吧？嗯？”

金钟云在鼠兔坐着的时候突然冲进了卫生间，现在已经在里面呆了一个小时了，不出来也不做声，金厉旭和金钟真面面相觑，实在是有点担心。

“咔——”

不知道又过了多久，金钟云终于开了锁。

金厉旭看着门边露出来的和他腿长差不多高的小孩子的脑袋，愣了愣，想重新把门关回去。

我的钟云哥呢？？？

透过门缝，金厉旭看到不大的空间里散在地上的金钟云的裤子，还有小孩明显不合身的衣服与鞋。

整个卫生间只有一个排气扇口，根本没有除了从大门以外进出的方法。何况金钟真还一直在这看着呢。

金厉旭深呼吸了一口蹲下来，看着还在扒拉着门满脸委屈的小孩，摸了摸他的头。

小孩瘪了瘪嘴，但是没有躲开，金厉旭就顺势把人给拉出来。

属于金钟云的米色卫衣在身高一米多的小孩身上还是有些太长，袖子都快拖到地了，袜子和裤子被丢到了一边，只踏着一双撑不起来的皮鞋，在小孩行走的过程中摩擦地面吱吱响。

金厉旭和处于震惊状态的金钟真对视一眼，对着头要低到地下去的小孩说：“嗯…钟云…哥？”那一个“哥”字千回百转，金厉旭才把他挤出来。

这真的不怪他，这小孩子，看起来也就五岁的样子，让他一个连兵役都结束的人叫哥……

“厉旭…”小孩开口了，也终于把头抬了起来，举起被袖子藏起来的手，皱着眉头说：“怎么办啊？”

我怎么知道怎么办？金厉旭在心里想。昨天还好好的男朋友今天就成了一个五岁的小孩，他内心也是很崩溃的。

“哥你这身衣服是肯定不行了的，我带你去买新的吗？”蹲着实在是太累，金厉旭直接把金钟云整个人抱起来，手穿过金钟云的膝盖，让金钟云坐在他手臂上。

说完，他正好看到了金钟云那一堆衣服里的红色披萨内裤，金厉旭沉默了，有些莫名的口干舌燥。

金钟云点点头，在金厉旭怀里挪了挪屁股，死劲的从袖子里把手链给拿出来，衣袖全部堆在他的细小手臂上，对他来说太大的金属链子显得有些滑稽。

金厉旭意会的接过金钟云的首饰，塞到自己口袋里，招呼着金钟真把衣服收拾一下，然后扣上金钟云的帽子，小脑袋一下子就被埋在里面了。

 

不过这样也好，金钟云实在是不太想见人。

 

金厉旭把金钟云塞到后座，看着他闷不做声扭扭捏捏的样子，想了想也做到了后座，把金钟云抱在自己腿上。

金钟真在正驾驶前门抿着嘴看着这对小情侣的动作，深呼吸几口，忍了。

商场不远，金钟真在地下车库停好车后，就打算和金厉旭一起去，让金钟云在这等着。

但是金钟云不是这样想的，小手本来就不大，还要用力的扯住金厉旭的毛衣衣袖，颇有气势的说：“厉旭你待在着，让钟真自己去！”

金钟真沉默了，透过后视镜看到了金钟云威胁的眼神。

算了算了，昌珉说得没错，人生是一个人的人生。

钥匙没取，火也没熄，金钟真默默下车，“嘭”的关上车门。

金钟云是典型的易受惊体质，被关门声吓得在金厉旭的怀里抖了一抖，哝了一声：“脾气还挺大。”

毕竟是在金厉旭怀里说的，自然是听得到的。金厉旭笑了笑，大拇指和食指捏捏金钟云的小脸蛋：“你这样欺负人家，还不给人钟真生气吗？”

金钟云没回答，但嘴翘得老高。

最后是金厉旭像之前一样抱着金钟云，金钟真提着满满一手的童装袋子回了老金家。

也多亏了金钟兄弟的爸妈去济州岛旅游了，不然还真不知道该怎么解释。

金钟真把金钟云托付给金厉旭以后就赶回鼠兔去了，看着换上儿童背带裤，坐在地毯上有些局促地戳着手的金钟云，金厉旭想了想，还是拍了张照片发到成员群里，配上字：

艺声哥这几天可能没有办法出现了

 

不知道是时机的问题，还是成员们真的挺闲的，一下子就弹出了许多“？？？”

金厉旭随意的解释了一下照片上的小孩和金钟云的关系，拿了金钟云的钥匙，拍拍他的头，说：“我去一趟宿舍拿衣服，哥你可以一个人吗？”

金钟云挠了挠脑袋，有些纠结的抬头：“我和你一起去不行吗？”

“哥害怕？”金厉旭挑了挑眉，敏锐的说。

“怕到不怕这是我家…可是…”金钟云叹了口气，有着不符合他长相的老成。

“行吧哥，我们走吧。”金厉旭拉着金钟云起来，把手递给金钟云，示意让他牵着。

金钟云看了一眼比他大脸还要大的金厉旭的手，忍不住说：“我又不是真的五岁。”然后抬起手来，握住金厉旭的大拇指。

啧，口嫌体正直。

金厉旭不拆穿他，牵着金钟云往宿舍走去。

等他捡了一包衣服再回来的时候，金钟云家楼底下已经站了三名他们的成员了。

 

SHE，也就是传说中的又闹又皮的86line。

李赫宰眼睛尖，惊呼了一声：“厉旭啊！”那句“艺声哥”死也没能说出来。

李东海只会哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈的笑了，弯着腰撑在李赫宰手上，李赫宰被他撞得一晃一晃的。

崔始源显得比较符合人设，先是惊讶的捂住嘴巴，然后不敢相信的看着金厉旭，双手摊开，生动形象的表达了他的unbelievable。

金钟云默不作声，笑不出来，往金厉旭身后躲了躲。

等把人全部照顾上去，三个人的眼睛都快要张在小金钟云身上了。叽叽咕咕的问着金钟云问题，动手动脚还被金钟云用小手打开。

 

等到金厉旭整理好自己的和金钟云换下来的东西时，崔始源已经把金钟云抱在怀里，还用脸蹭着金钟云的小脸蛋，而李东海在他一不留神，亲了金钟云一口。

小金钟云一脸“你们爱怎么样怎样吧”的表情。

金厉旭瞪大了眼睛，那可是我男朋友！！！

箭步冲上去，把金钟云从崔始源的魔掌中抢回来，再把三个不懂事的哥哥踢出去，金厉旭才没好气的说：“哥你怎么能让他们这样对你呢！”

金钟云叹了口气，有些颓废：“我要是能拦得住，我不拦吗？”

也是，金厉旭想，金钟云这细胳膊细腿的，那三个哥的肌肉一个比一个大。“那你应该叫我才行！”

“我，不想说话…”

“没关系的哥~”金厉旭抱着金钟云坐在沙发上，金钟云变小以后，他就特别喜欢这样抱着他。钟云哥在自己怀里的感觉，实在是太可爱了！

“我现在的声音，”金钟云指了指自己的嘴巴：“这哪里没事，我一点都不习惯。”

“这不就是你小时候的声音吗，哥。”金厉旭安慰性的在金钟云脸上落下一个吻：“刚刚东海哥亲你的是这里吗？我觉得哥你这样挺好的，就相当于我能和小时候的你见面了，多好啊。”

“好什么好。”金钟云把脸埋在金厉旭的胸口前，明显金厉旭的话是受用了的，就算嘴上不承认，金钟云心情还是好了一些。

笑话，谁突然变小了三十岁是不害怕的，特别是金钟云这样的没有安全感的人，简直一刻都不想离开金厉旭。

 

下午金钟真回来了，看着坐在餐桌上玩手机的金钟云，好心的提醒道：“哥，小孩子玩太多电子产品会近视的。”

金钟云头也没抬，反倒是金厉旭从厨房里出来，招呼着金钟真洗手吃饭。

晚上金厉旭在金钟云一洗完澡以后就抱着人上床了，美其名曰“小孩子要早点休息，不然第二天没有精神。”

结果一个晚上，金厉旭到是睡得很香，金钟云身体是小朋友，心理可是成年人。男朋友抱着自己睡觉，连个晚安吻都没有的。

生气气。

 

总而言之，一个晚上还是平平安安的度过了。转眼就到了第二天的中午。

 

吃过午饭后，金厉旭说小朋友应该睡午觉，抱着金钟云上床。

 

金钟云半推半就的，突然觉得身体一阵燥热，一种熟悉的感觉涌现出来，立马挣脱金厉旭的怀抱，钻进被子里不出来。

金厉旭一下子没反应过来，扯了扯被子边，问到：“钟云哥？”

然后他就惊恐的看到那一团被子越来越大，越来越大，越来越大，变成了他熟悉的形状（？）。

“厉旭啊，”被子里闷闷的声音传出来：“那个，我好像变回来了。”

“变回来是好事啊，你怎么不出来。”

“…我衣服，烂了。”

金厉旭沉默，突然不知道还说什么，讪讪一笑，想要下床去的时候，被金钟云一把握住了手腕。

金钟云慢慢的露出他的头，笑眯眯的对金厉旭说：“厉旭啊，你知道哥忍得有多辛苦吗？”

金厉旭有一种不太好的预感，连忙否认三连：“不知道，不是我，我没有！”

金钟云已经不是那个小胳膊小腿的小人仔了，他一用力，就把金厉旭扯到了自己身边，俯身压上去，在金厉旭耳边吐气：“那哥告诉小旭好不好？”

说完还坏心眼的吹了一口，惹得金厉旭浑身一激灵。

金厉旭反思了一下自己，是不是昨天吸云太过疯狂，让正主报复了。

誒不对啊，我男朋友我吸他怎么了！我睡他怎么了！

金厉旭瞟了一眼金钟云被子下赤裸的身体还有半硬的分身，朝金钟云眨了眨眼睛，把人拉下来吻住。

在热吻中，金厉旭的睡衣扣子被金钟云一颗一颗的解开，慢慢的，下身的裤子也都不见了踪影。

金钟云湿热的吻一路向下，在金厉旭的胸前和肚脐眼处打着转，固定住金厉旭不安分的腿，用舌头舔了舔竖起来的分身。

金厉旭眼角发红，无奈腿和手都被金钟云缠着使不上劲，只能扭着腰让金钟云别磨磨蹭蹭的。

金钟云用技巧让金厉旭释放了以后，顺着粘满手的精液探到金厉旭的身后，一开始就是两根手指，不断的深入，在金厉旭的敏感点摩擦。

还有什么比这一下又一下的触碰更加磨人的呢，金厉旭忍不住抱着在他胸前啃完的金钟云呻吟出声：“哥…”

金钟云也不是很忍心让金厉旭难受，于是也加快了动作，换上了他的分身。

不过账还是要算的，金钟云每次都慢慢的退得很出来，说完一句话以后有用力的撞到最深，顶的金厉旭有点晕了。

“是哪个小坏蛋昨天一直捏我的脸的？”

“是哪个小坏蛋想要帮我洗澡？”

“又是谁抱我抱得紧紧的还不给我摸他？”

“可，可是，你可是…我男朋友！”金厉旭反驳道。

“还顶嘴。”金钟云翻个身，让金厉旭趴在他身上，却也让火热进得更深。

金钟云扶着金厉旭的腰，慢慢的动着，金厉旭被这样的势弄得从脚趾间一直麻到头顶，反抗的力气都没有，只能任金钟云摆布，手搭在金钟云的肩膀上，含着泪骂到：“你干嘛…”

“干你。”金钟云在他嘴边说。

不知道做了多少次，金厉旭的小腹因为吸收精液已经有点微微鼓起，迷迷糊糊间他想，钟真怎么还不回来？回来了身上这个禽兽应该就会停了吧…

然而他不知道的是，金钟云早就向金钟真下大了“今晚你先别回来这么早”的命令。


End file.
